Overslaan
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Bolos kerja? Mungkin itu sudah biasa, kecuali kalau pekerjaannmu adalah seorang Guardian yang mengharuskan untuk lembur setahun penuh, tanpa gaji, dan tanpa libur. My first fic in this fandom. Fluff. Canon. R&R?


Dalam keheningan fajar, kristal-kristal heksagonal menimpa permukaan tanah. Melapisi apapun yang ada dibawahnya dengan putih yang membekukan. Angkasa yang masih temaram sangat cocok bersanding dengan gugurnya salju dari awan, layaknya titik-titik putih dengan latar belakang hitam.

Jack Frost mendesah pelan.

Sambil mengayunkan tongkat kesayangannya dengan malas, pikirannya telah melesat jauh dan meninggalkan pemiliknya. Tak peduli daerah mana yang telah ia taburkan butiran salju tebal. Toh masih ada separuh belahan dunia lain yang harus ia lalui, menunggu datangnya musim dingin dengan berlapis-lapis baju hangat dan mendekam di dekat perapian. Hoahm, bosan. Jack lebih suka mampir sejenak dan ikut bermain bola salju bersama anak-anak yang tertawa tak jauh darinya –kira-kira sepuluh meterlah dari tempatnya berada. Berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat, tangan usilnya melemparkan gumpalan-gumpalan beku dengan acak ke kepala anak-anak lugu tersebut –yang berakhir dengan perang bola salju diantara mereka. Hanya itu satu-satunya hiburan dalam melaksanakan tugasnya selama tiga bulan berturut-turut, resiko menjadi Guardian yang telah ditekuninya belakangan ini. Meskipun kelihatannya berat, namun Jack bersyukur pekerjaannya hanya memakan waktu seperempat tahun, berbeda dengan Tooth Fairy atau Sandman yang harus siap siaga selama 365 malam. Selain itu, ia juga ditemani oleh Santa Claus yang suadah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri jika Desember tiba, dan Easter Bunny saat memasuki bulan Februari. Ralat, pemuda tanggung itu tidak pernah sudi ditemani oleh kangguru Australia itu. Mereka lebih suka beradu argumen sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka –yang tentu saja berakhir dengan kekacauan di berbagai wilayah dunia karena emosi yang berlebihan. Jika sudah demikian, terpaksa Santa Claus turun tangan lagi dan memastikan keduanya bekerja dengan semestinya, bukan saling melemparkan bola salju dan telur Paskah.

.

.

.

**Overslaan**

[skip]

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks Animation

(JackRabbit, friendship/romance, T, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

"Hoahm..." Jack menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menghalau kantuk yang wajar dialaminya. Jika pemuda yang warna rambutnya seperti penderita albino itu mengenakan jam tangan, tentu jarum pendeknya sekarang menunjukkan angka tiga. Masih terlalu pagi bagi manusia normal untuk membuka mata dan beraktivitas, namun tidak bagi para Guardian. Dengan jam kerja yang sangat ekstrim, tanpa libur dan pergantian sif, tubuh mereka beradaptasi hingga memiliki stamina dan daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi. Apa hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Jack, yang jam terbangnya relatif lebih sedikit dibanding para Guardian yang lain?

"Tutup mulut besarmu yang bau dan beku itu, Bocah, aku mengigil setengah mati disini," tegur Bunnymund, panggilan Easter Bunny dari keempat Guardian yang lain, dengan nada sinis yang mnjadi _trademark_. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menangkal hawa dingin yang mengigit dari telur-telur Paskahnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menjadi penyeimbang tubuh.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan terowonganmu yang biasanya, Kangguru Australia?" dengus Jack sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan, malas menanggapi lebih jauh. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, ia bisa mengendalikan angin hingga mampu menopang tubuhnya yang seakan-akan berbaring di udara. Seharusnya kelinci raksasa yang ada di depanku juga memanfaatkan kelebihannya, bukan menggerutu dengan gigi gemeletuk seperti sekarang, batin Jack kesal. Namun tak ayal otaknya berpikir keras, mengapa perilaku Bunnymund saat ini diluar kebiasaan.

"Awww~ ternyata kau sangat perhatian sekali padaku," sahut Bunnymund sambil tertawa sarkas, meskipun di telinga Jack terdengar seperti om-om pedofil yang hendak melancarkan aksinya. Mau tak mau, pemuda yang aslinya berumur lebih dari tiga ratus tahun itu tertawa sungguhan, alih-alih tersinggung seperti rekannya. Selama beberapa detik ke depan, suasana yang awalnya kaku dan penuh ketegangan langsung mencair dengan _awkward_, namun baik Jack maupun Bunnymund tidak mempermasalahkan. Bagi mereka, ejekan dan pertengkaran itulah yang menjadi indikasi kuatnya hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu, tertawamu itu lebih mirip om-om pedofil yang tersedak wortel! Hahahahaha!"

Pyar. Sebuah telur dengan warna pastel di cangkangnya mendarat di dahi Jack, lelehannya yang berwarna kuning muda terlihat sangat jelas di rambut putih keperakannya, sebagian menetes-netes dan menciptakan titik-titik noda di _hoodie_ biru tua kesayangannya. Tanpa perlu disuruh, pemuda es tersebut melakukan hal yang sama, dengan pandangan yang masih terhalang oleh campuran putih dan kuning telur. Tak perlu kuatir akan ketahuan oleh manusia yang iseng menatap langit dan (secara tidak beruntungnya) tertimpa telur atau bola salju, namun satu hal yang mereka lupakan: kehadiran Santa Claus yang cukup merusak _mood_ bersenang-senang.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf," seru Jack sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, terpaksa mengalah lebih dulu agar kejadian serupa tak berulang. Sudah cukup ia dan Bunnymund diceramahi berjam-jam dan itu cukup memotong waktu kerja mereka.

"Ha! Tumben sekali kau mengalah, Bocah Beku, aku ragu apa ini semacam tipuan agar aku lengah dan kau akan melemparkan bola salju ke punggungku, seperti biasa?" Bunnymund masih mengangkat telurnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, tak peduli dengan apa yang rekannya lakukan. Namun ketika pemuda dengan _hoodie_ biru tua itu tak merespon apa-apa, terlintas ide di benaknya untuk menguji kesungguhan kata-kata Jack. Sekali lagi, sebuah telur menghampiri wajah tampan itu.

Jack masih tetap diam.

Dengan tenang dan masih mengangkat sebelah tangan, tangan yang satunya lagi bergerak ke arah wajah dan membersihkannya perlahan. Bunnymund terperangah, tak pernah ia melihat Jack mampu mengendalikan emosinya setelah dipermainkan sedemikian rupa. Dengan gerakan sedikit kikuk, ia membetulkan letak karungnya dan kembali ke posisi semula, diikuti dengan Jack.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya demikian," balas Jack, namun enggan menatap lawan bicaranya. Manik biru serupa safir di matanya itu menatap lurus ke depan, tangannya kembali mengayunkan tongkat untuk menyebarkan butiran salju –seperti tugasnya semula.

"Maksudmu?"

Lambaian tongkat yang panjangnya kira-kira semeter itu berhenti, menandakan fokus Jack sepenuhnya berada di sang Kelinci Paskah. "Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh hingga menyadarinya sekarang, tapi... kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku jika kita bertugas bersama, bukannya menggunakan terowongan seperti biasa? Bukankah kau mabuk ketinggian? Dan lagi, North tak pernah absen untuk menceramahi kita tiap tahun hanya karena pertengkaran sepele seperti ini."

Tidak ada suara dengan aksen Australia yang membalas, padahal biasanya Bunnymund selalu yang pertama jika diajak berdebat. Debur angin yang seringkali menjadi latar belakang kini menjadi tokoh utama, mengisi keheningan diantara mereka sekaligus menurunkan suhu beberapa derajat. Entah mengapa, sang kelinci Paskah yang memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit gugup.

"A-aku..."

Bunnymund semakin gelisah. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah antara Jack dan pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya, berpura-pura fokus pada tugasnya. Sudah berjuta-juta kilometer mereka lalui, dan kini mereka telah berada di atas negara yang terkenal dengan teknologi dan kebudayaannya: Jepang. Pohon-pohon sakura yang berwarna merah jambu terlihat sangat mencolok jika dilihat dari atas, apalagi dengan latar belakang matahari terbit yang menjadi ciri khas. Langit yang merupakan bauran antara biru gelap dengan putih membentang luas di atas kepala mereka, disertai sekumpulan makhluk dengan nama ilmiah Aves yang sibuk berburu sarapan.

"Indah, ya."

Tak Bunnymund sadari, ternyata pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu juga terhipnotis oleh pemandangan yang sama, bahkan tak tahu sama sekali jika kelinci raksasa itu sudah berkeringat dingin demi menyusun kata-kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada pohon berwarna merah muda."

"Itu sakura, Bodoh," ujar Bunnymund menjelaskan, berharap pengalih perhatian ini dapat memberikan waktu lebih panjang untuk dirinya. "Biasa dikenal juga dengan nama Cherry Blossom. Hanya bisa tumbuh di negara ini, tepatnya saat musim semi. Baik penduduk lokal maupun wisatawan sering mengadakan piknik dibawah pohon tersebut, dan menyalakan kembang api pada malam harinya. Apa kau tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, Bocah?"

Jack menggeleng, kelereng biru jernih itu masih dimanjakan oleh mahkota kembang yang asing namun sangat indah. Selama ini biru telah menjadi identitasnya, dan putih telah mendominasi seluruh hidupnya. Jarang sekali pemuda es tersebut bertugas melampaui matahari, bukan karena takut panas, tapi lebih ke mengamankan identitas. Jika siang berkuasa, Jack hanya menghabiskan waktu di Kutub Utara, menikmati keheningan sambil memejamkan mata atau mampir ke markas North yang penuh dengan mainan anak-anak. Terkadang, kalau rindu dengan suara anak-anak yangmenjadi takdirnya, ia menyelinap ke sekolah dasar saat jam makan siang dan melemparkan bola salju secara acak. Tak pernah Jack secara khusus mendatangi negara-negara empat musim, apalagi tropis jika bukan karena pekerjaannya.

"Ckckck, kurasa bertahun-tahun menjadi Guardian belum mampu untuk membuka matamu dan melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Seharusnya kau lebih bervariasi dalam menjalankan tugas, agar memiliki pengalaman yang berbeda-beda. Agar hidup kita sebagai Guardian tidak sia-sia dan hanya terkungkung dalam mepetnya _deadline_. Bukankah kita ini adalah manusia terpilih untuk mengemban tugas mulia, lengkap dengan segala anugerahnya?" jelas Bunnymund sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun jelas sekali kalau ia terlihat jauh lebih bijaksana dari biasanya.

"Hmph, kata-kata yang bagus bagi seorang SENIOR. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau bisa menggantikan North menjadi Ketua, Mamalia Bertelinga Panjang," ejek Jack sambil tertawa, jika mengingat seekor kelinci yang seharusnya memiliki martabat lebih rendah dari manusia kini sok memberi nasihat. "Lagipula, kau juga belum pernah mengunjungi Hawaii atau Bali saat musim panas, iya kan?"

"E-enak saja!" bantah Bunnymund dengan wajah merona. "Tentu saja aku pernah! Kalau tidak salah aku bersama Tooth di tahun 1904, dan bersama Sandman di tahun 1911. Memang cuacanya membuatku gerah dan berkeringat, namun suasananya sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana, JUNIOR, apa kau tertarik mengunjungi tempat seperti itu? Sekadar informasi saja, suhunya bisa mencapai 40 derajat Celsius."

"Boleh! Bawa aku kesana sekarang, dan kita buktikan kalau aku tidak akan meleleh seperti es krim vanilla!" tantang Jack sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, pemuda es itu menyesal telah menerima tantangan sang Kelinci Paskah, karena saat ini mereka berdua sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi di terowongan kesayangannya. Lolongan Jack baru berhenti ketika bola mata sebiru safir itu tertimpa cahaya menyilaukan, dan bau asin yang belum familiar di indra penciumannya.

Setelah Jack mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya dan membiasakan diri terhadap kelebihan cahaya, kini terbentang luas pantai dengan segala gelombangnya yang pecah di bibir secara serentak. Butiran pasir yang layaknya merica menggelitik sela-sela jari kakinya, hangat dan memberikan sensasi menenangkan. Angin laut yang sejuk, namun tidak membekukan seperti yang ia punya berhembus pelan, menyambut kedatangan kedua wisatawan yang nampak jarang berada di daerah khatulistiwa. Dari kejauhan, sesosok makhluk setinggi dua kaki dan ditutupi oleh bulu putih keabu-abuan mendekat ke arahnya dengan melompat-lompat.

"Bunny?"

Sang Kelinci Paskah menyodorkan batok kelapa yang telah dilubangi ujungnya dan ditancap oleh sedotan, sementara kelapa yang satunya lagi diminum sendiri sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman. Meskipun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, namun diikutinya semua perilaku Bunnymund dan menghisap cairan yang menggenangi batok kelapa itu sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Tak terasa, surya yang seakan-akan bangkit dari ujung samudra memberikan pemandangan baru di mata Jack, hingga air kelapa yang diminumnya habis tak bersisa.

"Kau benar-benar senior yang nakal, kalau begitu," komentar Jack sambil diiringi dengan suara seruputan besar, yang disusul oleh Bunnymund. "Sudah melalaikan tugas, kini mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Apalagi sudah ada beberapa manusia yang berlayar dengan kapal di sebelah sana, dan _speedboat_ di sebelah sana." Telunjuk Jack mengarah kepada orang-orang yang dimaksud, namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh kelinci raksasa tersebut. Lebih-lebih lagi, wajah Sang Kelinci Paskah berubah menjadi lebih dekat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, Bunnymund justru hanya membalas dengan beberapa patah kata yang seharusnya tidak perlu. "Kita sedang berada di ujung pulau, dan mereka hanya sekadar melintas. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kehadiran seekor kelinci raksasa dan pemuda berambut abnormal di sisi luar hutan yang langsung menghadap laut lepas.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua, jika jawaban itu yang kautunggu-tunggu sejak awal perjalanan."

Jack membungkam mulutnya, sibuk mencerna arti tersirat dari kalimat Bunnymund barusan. Tanpa perlu susah-susah berspekulasi lebih jauh, kelinci berbulu keabu-abuan itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk menyembunyikan telur Paskah di seluruh dunia, itupun jika aku benar-benar fokus mengerjakannya. Sementara jadwal kerjamu tiga kali lebih panjang, dan mampu bertemu dengan North atau Guardian lain, termasuk aku. Karena itulah, aku rela tidak menggunakan terowongan agar aku mendapat teman bicara, meskipun resikonya harus menghadap Kakek Santa sialan itu setiap akhir tugas," terang Bunnymund sambil tersenyum kecil, namun ekspresinya buru-buru kembali seperti semula. "Kali ini pula, aku ingin memberikan kejutan kecil setelah sepuluh tahun kita bekerjasama. Cukup lama, eh?"

Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, kini giliran pemuda berjaket biru tua yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kelinci raksasa itu, hingga Bunnymund yang notabene berukuran lebih besar dari Jack terjengkang. Meski awalnya terkejut, namun Sang Kelinci Paskah melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati, hingga posisi mereka berbalik. Ajang bertukar saliva yang diiringi dengan lenguhan itu kini dilakukan sambil berguling-guling di pasir, berebut untuk menjadi pihak yang mengendalikan jalannya permainan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka terpaksa untuk berhenti demi menghirup oksigen sejenak, mudah saja menebak dari ekspresi Jack yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kecewa.

"Dasar payah. Baru saja diserang seperti itu sudah megap-megap seperti koi."

"Dasar licik! Bukankah kau tadi sengaja membekukan kedua bibir kita agar menempel lebih lama, hah?"

"Tapi rasanya enak, kan? Seperti makan es krim vanilla. Oh, lebih tepatnya, es kelapa muda," sahut Jack sambil nyengir sekenanya, puas sekali melihat dirinya satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Sang Kelinci Paskah yang terkenal tak mau kalah. Apalagi dengan rona merah yang sangat jarang dijumpai di wajah Bunnymund, membuat pemuda salju tersebut semakin ingin menggodanya lebih jauh.

"B-b-b-bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

Jack hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar, sebelum membuka _hoodie_-nya yang terasa lebih panas karena aktivitas barusan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau tempat ini jarang dilalui manusia?Jadi, tidak ada masalah, kan?"

Bunnymund meneguk ludah ketika perut dan dada polos pemuda berambut putih keperakan tersebut terpampang jelas di depan matanya, seakan-akan menggoda untuk dijamah dan dijelajah.

"Bagaimana? Mau lanjut? Sayang sekali 'mantel bulu'mu tidak bisa dilepas." Jack terkikik geli, jemarinya sibuk menelusuri punggung keabu-abuan kelinci raksasa itu dan berpura-pura mencari resleting tersembunyi. Bunnymund hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah dan menikmatinya?

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]

Maafkan saya yang telah merusak image Jack dan Bunny sebagai karakter anak-anak yang inosen ;w; can't help it. Jujur saat pertama saya nerima chall ini, udah ada dua hambatan: waktu (yang semakin mepet dengan UN) dan tema. Awalnya saya pengen mbuat BlackIce, biar lebih gampang mbuatnya kalo slash human form x human form. Saya... err... rada anti kalo salah satu atau bahkan dua-duanya bukan berwujud manusia. Makanya, rekor saya bikin fanfic di fandom kartun dulu (PoM) itu mayoritas humanized/gijinka, apalagi yang banyak romancenya. Tapi entah kenapa jadi juga / maafkan interpretasi saya yang super ngawur tentang setting dan segala macem detil yang lain, karna saya cuma nonton ROTG sekali dan belum pernah mbaca fanficnya kayak gimana. Jadi... ehm... salam kenal? Saya Michelle Aoki, author yang hidup damai di fandom anime terpencil. Namun semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang /BUKAN.

Untuk Chima Chimaira yang membuat saya melanggar janji saya sendiri untuk ga bikin fanfic sampe UN selesai, maafkan saya juga telat setor ;A; harap maklum yah, masa-masa hectic soalnya.

Sebelum saya kabur dari kejaran anak-anak yang nagih setoran fanfic dan apdet, masih bolehkan saya berharap secuil saran dan komentar? Kotak review selalu dibuka 24/7, hanya untuk pembaca semua~ *terbang


End file.
